


One Night Stand? Maybe.

by DovahCourts (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bars and Pubs, Cole runs a Pub, Handcuffs, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Police Officer Dean Winchester, Police Officer Sam Winchester, Seriel Killer Cole Trenton, Undercover Police Officer Castiel (Supernatural), Why Did I Write This?, it's 12 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:20:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Cole Trenton's a Serial Killer, no one knows but someone does.He runs a Pub and is approached by a man, just a year older than him and 2 inches taller than him too





	One Night Stand? Maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame How to Get Away with Murder's sexual scenes for this  
> I am so sorry for writing this but the show caused me to have these thoughts.
> 
> I wrote this fic a couple of days ago so it's technically old in a way??
> 
> I'm gonna get rebathtised? Aren't I?

"I'm going in,"

\----"Alright, keep the audio on. He won't hear us,"

"Alright."

\-----

Cole was busy watching the two men in his pub fight. Smirking and laughing to himself, sure he should do something but this was too amusing.

His head turned when he heard someone enter, that someone had approached him.

"I would like to have a wine please,"  he said, smiling. Cole licked his dry lips and chuckled. "Yeah, sure. What do you want?"

"Red wine, please."

++++

Cole had pushed Castiel against the wall, pressing up against him as their lips crashed together. Breathing was labored when Cole brought his head up to look at Castiel. Smirking he grabbed the hems of Castiel's shirt and pulled them up till they reached his wrists.

He took this as an advantage to throw Cas onto the bed, back first. Castiel was shocked when he heard his handcuffs click around his hands. Cole smiling above him.

"Stole these from a cop."

Phew...

"You're the cop, Officer Novak. What? Didn't think I'd know? Now I was promised a one night stand?"

"Fine- get on with it."

\----

Sam wanted to forget the noises he heard when they started, he quickly threw off his headphones and walked off shouting "Nope! Nope! I didn't want to hear that! NOPE!"

Dean only laughed and was waaaay to into it.

**Author's Note:**

> This makes me want to die like how Peter Parker did in Infinity Wars


End file.
